


Distractions, And Russian Lullabies.

by Harmonic_Brush3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M, Fluff, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonic_Brush3/pseuds/Harmonic_Brush3
Summary: Steve Rogers: Good guy, focused on school, polite, and rule abiding.Natasha Romanov: Bad girl, college jock, sassy and rule breaking.All it takes is one confident stride as she walks into the classroom before Steve realizes he's head over heels for her.





	Distractions, And Russian Lullabies.

The moment she walks in is when he realizes she’s the one. Her beauty strikes him hard, and he is instantly physically attracted to her, as he realized this was the first time the butterfly feelings had hit him.  
It’s not that he hasn’t seen her before. He knows her. She’s the star athlete of the school, and she’s hung out with him and Bucky at times.  
He knows her fairly well, but this is when he realizes he’s in love with her. Which, honestly, was something to be a bit concerned about.  
She wasn’t…She wasn’t exactly the ''bring your girl home to mom'' type of girl, in fact, Sarah Rogers probably would’ve been pretty pissed at Natasha Romanoff.  
Natasha walks to a crowd full of people, late as ever, with a confident walk and a smirk as she looks over to Mr. Coulson, the psychology teacher who was too nice to mark anyone tardy. He merely tells her to get a seat.  
Her sexy eyes glance over at the large hallway of seats, when she catches a glimpse of him staring at her and decides that the empty seat next to him will do.  
She pops bubblegum in her mouth as she strides past people to sit down next to him. He awkwardly swallows and tries to stay focused on his notes, as he feels her eyes look over him.  
It was kinda hot as her eyes jumped up and down on him, checking him out for sure, seemingly as she dominantly marked her territory on him.  
He fiddled with his pencil as she did this, trying to pay attention to Mr.Coulson and his speech while copying down notes on his laptop.  
Natasha pretty much lazily spread her legs out while slouching on her seat, some notes were copied, but the key word being some. Of course she was doing this, she always made average grades, and this was probably the reason why.  
He felt a tug at his leg as he looked over at her and saw a note on her hand sealed between her two fingers as she handed it to him.  
Of course she was doing this.  
Hi. The note said.  
He sighed. On the bright side, his crush was talking to him, on the less bright side, she was distracting him from writing what the teacher said. He rolled his eyes.  
Hi. His note said.  
It took her a few minutes, but she grinned as she wrote back.  
I’m bored. How do you do this? Her note read.  
Maybe now was his chance to knock some common sense into her.  
Just take notes, it’s not hard. His note read.  
He was starting to wonder if he should just tell her to stop sending him notes, but the sheer bliss of her noticing him was taking its toll.  
Taking notes isn’t exciting enough. Her note said.  
He decided taking notes from Mr.Coulson was more important to him, and the class was finishing up anyway, so he didn’t respond. He could catch her pouting at the side of his eyes as he vigorously wrote down more psychology notes.  
Once class finished, Natasha sighed and smiled at him.  
‘’So your Steve Rogers.’’ Natasha said, her voice a bit flirty.  
And so hot. Oh god.  
‘’Um, yeah, Steve Rogers. Your Natasha Romanoff?’' Steve asked calmly.  
She nodded, popping a bubble in her mouth.  
‘’If I were you, I’d start taking notes, they really help.’’ Steve suggested warmly.  
Natasha shrugged. ‘’I’d rather get notes from you.’’  
‘’I was trying to focus.’’ Steve said seriously.  
Natasha smiled. ‘’I guess I can be distracting.’’  
Steve blushed.  
Her confidence.  
Oh lord.  
Oh lord.  
‘’I’ll see ya.’’ She said as she left.

Of course he’d see her again. It was only destiny that they were meant to be together, or at least, that’s what he was thinking.  
And obviously she’d happen to be at the gym the same time as him, squatting a heavy amount at the squat rack.  
Honestly, seeing her at the gym made him feel even more attracted to her. He was a gym freak, working out pretty much 6 days a week since he was 16, he used to be a skinny kid, but now he was pretty muscular, not as big as one of the football players that was probably on steroids, but he had a nice, lean body.  
And so did she. She was wearing tight yoga pants that definitely got attention from other people at the gym, which honestly made Steve feel uncomfortable. He went over to the bench press rack.  
The whole workout, during his rest time, he felt a bit…Awkward and distracted. And nothing made him distracted.  
He was Steve Rogers. He was a disciplined person. He never got distracted from school or working out, but then she walks in with her hips jutted out and he instantly fell head over heels.  
And it wasn’t her body or her sexiness that made her attractive to him. She was brave, a daredevil, a bad girl.  
He didn’t think he’d fall for a bad girl, being a goody two shoes good boy himself, but here he was trying his best not to stare and anxiously hoping she’d leave so he could focus.  
Of course, she didn’t and of course he tried to avoid her. She was doing a bunch of compound workouts as Steve finished his workout in about an hour.  
He headed toward the area where everyone kept their water bottle, and he drunk his personal bottle, trying to keep himself calm.  
He almost choked when she saw him.  
‘’Hey, Steve.’’ The confident, husky voice replied.  
He managed to save himself from choking, as he…Confidently put his water back, and tried to look calm as he turned to her.  
Truth was, he wasn’t good at keeping his emotional expressions to himself.  
‘’Nice seeing you here’’ She said.  
‘’Um, yeah.’’ He replied. ‘’You workout, too. That’s nice.’’  
She smirked. ‘’Been at the gym since I was 16 and playing sports since I was 3.’’  
Steve nodded his head. ‘’I started at the gym when I was 16 too. Used to be pretty skinny.’’  
She raised her eyebrows. ‘’Pics?’’  
Steve’s eyes widened. ‘’P-pics?’’  
‘’Of you when you were skinny.’’ Natasha raised her eyebrows amusedly.  
He got his phone and showed a pic of him in a shirt. He was fairly skinny then.  
‘’You look nice then too.’’ She said touching his shoulder lightly.  
‘’Thanks.’’ Steve said awkwardly.  
‘’I used to be ballerina.’’ She said showing him a picture of her in a little ballerina skirt when she was about 12.  
He felt like this was a test. He wasn’t sure why she mentioned it.  
‘’I went from little ballerina girl to gym freak.’’ Natasha smirked.  
‘’Your secret’s safe with me.’’ Steve said with a chuckle.  
‘’Glad to know.’’ Natasha said bumping into him intentionally. ‘’Sorry.’’  
She walked off, making sure her butt was visible to him, but when she turned her head, she saw the big lug looking at the floor, his face red.  
So he was a good boy wasn’t he?  
That turned her on for some reason.

 

‘’I think you got the hots for her.’’ Bucky said with a grin on his face.  
‘’Well, I won’t lie that I’m attracted to her.’’ Steve said hands in his pocket.  
Bucky laughed. ‘’Then why don’t you ask her out? You’ve never dated anyone, ever since your crush on Peggy, you kind of gave up.’’  
‘’I didn’t think love was for me, you know?’’ Steve said a bit sadly. ‘’I used to dream about true love, but now, it feels kind of like fiction.’’  
‘’Seriously, your not going to try?’’ Bucky asked disappointed.  
‘’Why would Natasha, bad girl, the jock, choose me?’’ Steve asked.  
‘’I don’t know. The rule breaker with the rule abiding, the good guy and the bad girl. Kinda sounds like a cliche high school love novel except the roles are flipped.’’ Bucky stated.  
Steve nodded his head.  
‘’Maybe I’ll give it a shot.’’ Steve said looking at the ground.  
Bucky could read him pretty well. ‘’Look, Sarah will probably be intimidated by her at first, but I think it’d work.’’  
Steve raised his eyebrows.  
‘’Stop worrying and just do her.’’  
Steve nodded softly, before realizing the context of the Bucky’s last words.  
‘’Wait what?’’ Steve asked annoyed.  
Bucky ran away as Steve tried to chase him, but something immediately distracted him. Of course, he was going to be distracted again.  
Her smug smile on her face, again, as usual as she was walking toward them.  
‘’You could probably catch him.’’ She said looking over at Bucky. ‘’Unless you want to stay here and talk to me.’’  
Steve gulped.  
‘’Sure, as you wish.’’ Steve replied, politely.  
‘’I need help.’’ She revealed.  
Steve raised his eyebrows. ‘’What is it?’’  
‘’Um, apparently, I need to get at least a B or else my coach will be pissed.’’ Natasha said. ‘’And your good at Mr.Coulson’s class.’’  
He could see where this was leading.  
‘’So you admit that you need to take notes and stop slacking off?’’ Steve asked. ‘’Oh and come on time, that helps a lot.’’  
Natasha rolled her eyes. ‘’Didn’t ask to be scolded, I asked for your help.’’  
‘’Sorry, but I’m scolding you for your own good.’’ Steve said.  
She stuck her tongue out at him as she touched his hand and dragged him along to her empty dorm.  
‘’Please help me. I’m confused.’’ She admitted as she dug into her backpack handing him the little notes she did have.  
Steve walked into her room timidly.  
It was a mess.  
‘’I’ll clean your room for you if you need that too.’’ He said seriously.  
‘’Nah, I like organized chaos.’’ Natasha said.  
He uncomfortably looked around as he saw pairs of shirts and underwear pretty much everywhere. Natasha chuckled as his disapproving expression.  
Natasha was always a carefree person, and that attracted him. But, he guessed that there’s always a flaw to every trait.  
He sat down on a little desk as he examined her notes and various class quizzes.  
‘’What are you confused about?’’ He asked her.  
‘’Um, everything.’’ She replied confidently.  
‘’Ok, well, you see these are 16 personality types, each type has four main functions and-‘’ Steve began saying as Natasha listened.  
He went on a mini lecture on the Myers Briggs types, and to her credit, she managed to pay attention to most of what he was saying.  
He looked over at her as he began writing down the notes she had failed to copy, as he was telling her what the notes meant.  
‘’Got it?’’ He asked. ‘’If your confused, don’t hesitate to ask.’’  
She shook her head. ‘’I’m good, thanks.’’  
‘’I’m going to go.’’ He said with a smile. ‘’Maybe clean your room a little.’’  
‘’Organized chaos.’’ She replied.  
‘’There’s literally underwear stranded on the computer over there.’’ He said.  
She shrugged. ‘’Funny you noticed that first.’’  
He rolled his eyes as he head out.

Steve did not understand why the college had co-ed showers. It wasn’t right and it was risky especially for the girls who were smaller and could get in trouble with some of the jerks around the school.  
He didn’t approve of it, and he also disliked having to take a shower while trying to avoid everyone. He missed his personal, private showers at home when he could just meditate and relax as the warm water hit him.  
Steve ate a cup of oatmeal for his pre workout abefore he headed to the gym. He decided that working out early was the best solution, as now he could go take a shower in peace.  
He begrudgingly looked around to make sure he was alone, and he immediately felt a bit calmer now that he was alone.  
Steve took his clothes off and hopped into the shower, turning it on, feeling the warm cascade of water hit his skin.  
He kind of liked the early morning, things were quiet, the lights were dim, the air was a bit misty and the breeze was a bit chill.  
He squirted some shampoo on his hand as he placed it on his hair and rubbed it in. It had only been fifteen minutes, but he heard a door open and a scamper of feet walking on the tile floor.  
Damn it. It better not be an asshole football player who wanted to rip open the shower curtain and take a picture.  
He stood silent as he prepared himself for the worst. Goddamn, he was too paranoid about things, he took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes waiting for the mystery person to open up the shower curtain.  
He was relieved when the person walked past his cubicle and started the water down in some other cubicle as the mystery person opened the curtain.  
Steve sighed to himself, a wave of relief hitting him. Now, the question was to speed up his shower and get the hell out. He quickly scrubbed his hair as he heard a voice singing from away.  
And it wasn’t English. Wasn’t English at all, but her voice was beautiful, and sounded awfully familiar. And the language was, well it sounded strange to his ears, and he presumed it was Russian.  
The song was really nice as she sang in a beautiful tone. It was obviously Natasha’s voice, which made him wince.  
She’d better not be following him. What if she was just some stalker? God, that’d be terrible.  
But she probably wasn’t, he probably was being super paranoid again.  
He turned off the shower, and rushed his towel over his body, quickly drying himself up, her singing voice distracting the hell out of him again.  
Steve put on a shirt and fresh, new clothes as he stepped out of the shower. Unfortunately, as he got his backpack he accidentally dropped it clumsily, as he cringed, his eyes shut.  
‘’You good?’’ She asked calmly from the shower.  
He sighed, having to reveal himself. ‘’I’m good, thanks.’’  
Natasha chuckled. ‘’Are you following me, Steve? Cause it seems like we bump into each other pretty often.’’  
Well, no turning back now.  
‘’I could ask you the same thing.’’ He replied.  
‘’Guess it was chance.’’ She said.  
Steve awkwardly stood as he heard her from within the curtains scrubbing her hair.  
‘’You sing?’’ Steve asked.  
‘’I do.’’  
‘’Russian, I presume?’’ He asked.  
‘’My mom used to sing that to me to make me fall asleep.’’ Natasha replied. ‘’I like to sing it every now and then.’’  
‘’Well your voice is amazing.’’ Steve said. ‘’My singing sounds like a dying horse.’’  
‘’I’m sure it doesn’t.’’ Natasha said. ‘’Besides, I saw your art down at the hall, it’s pretty damn good stuff.’’  
He cringed at her language.  
‘’Yeah, you’re definitely following me, aren’t you?’’ He joked.  
‘’No, I didn’t say that.’’ Natasha said teasingly. ‘’I saw your artwork, by CHANCE, and you heard my singing voice, pretty sure we’re even…Anyway, what brings you down here so early?’’  
‘’Um, came from working out. You?’’ Steve asked.  
‘’Soccer practice.’’  
He smiled.  
‘’I’ll probably come to your games.’’ Steve said. ‘’Cheer you on.’’  
‘’I’d like that.’’ She replied.  
Natasha started to step out of the shower, and Steve’s eyes widen as he turned his back on her, closing his eyes.  
‘’You could’ve warned me!’’ Steve shouted.  
She smiled to herself. ‘’Just a human body, calm down.’’  
‘’You need to be careful. You might get in trouble with your openness.’’ Steve said scoldingly.  
Natasha rolled her eyes. ‘’Maybe I don’t show my body to everyone, maybe I only show a select few.’’  
‘’You don’t know me very well.’’  
She shrugged. ‘’I kinda trust you tho. Your cute.’’  
‘’Your body is private, okay?’’ Steve said gently.  
‘’Yes, sir.’’  
He sighed. ‘’Tell me when your dressed.’’  
‘’I presume your staying then?’’ She smirked.  
Steve blushed.  
‘’I guess…I guess I could, you know, I could walk you to your dorm, if you’d like that…’’ Steve said gently.  
He looked at the wall for a little while as he heard her putting clothes on.  
‘’I’d like that.’’ Natasha said. ‘’Any chance you’d be staying?’’  
‘’Unless you want me to clean your room, no.’’ He said chuckling.  
Natasha told him she was dressed. She was wearing a black shirt and some dark jeans on as she walked over to him.  
He opened the door for her and they both walked out in the sunny weather.  
‘’Is there any chance you’d want to…Hang out?’’ Steve asked,  
Natasha gave him a half smile. ‘’Maybe your the kind of guy worth dating.’’  
He shrugged. ‘’I promise I’ll try.’’  
Natasha smiled. ‘’They weren’t kidding when they said you’re the consciousness down here.’’  
He laughed.  
‘’I’d like that.’’ Natasha said. ‘’I’d like to y’know try this out. Get to know you.’’  
‘’There’s a coffee shop nearby.’'  
‘’I’ll see you there at 4?’’ She said.  
He nodded with a genuine smile. ‘’Sounds great.’’


End file.
